The fatty acids of cervical exudate will be examined by gas-liquid chromatography. Beta-hydroxy lauric acid in high concentrations is unique to Neisseria. Methods for the sensitive detection of this acid will be developed, and the use of this acid as a marker of gonococcal infection will be examined. The self collection of specimens by women will be attempted. The long range goal of this work is to develop a practical screening method to detect asymptomatic gonorrhea which can by-pass many of the problems of cervical culture.